Unbreakable
by missmex100
Summary: "I swear I'll find your smile, and put my arms above you, and make you unbreakable." Alison Salvatore has been alone for lifetimes. This time, something's changed. She's not alone. She's trying to fix broken relationships. But who will fix her? Maybe she doesn't need to be fixed. Because she's not broken. She's unbreakable.
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

"I have a strange feeling about today. Maybe today, things will change. Maybe today will be better. And maybe, after all of this time, I will feel alive again." she wrote in her journal.

A tall girl with dirty blonde/light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her hair was curly and incredibly long, falling all the way down to her back. She was watching the town of Mystic Falls from her bedroom window. She had just woken up and was getting ready for school. Another day of trying to be as normal.. As human.. As alive as she could get.

"You can do this." she whispered to herself.

"Want some coffee?" she heard her "aunt", actually distant niece, Pamela Salvatore, ask as she came downstairs.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I heard there's a new student coming to the school." Pam, a woman in her mid-twenties, said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She taught English class at Mystic High and was very, very kind. "Maybe he'll be interesting. I bet Caroline's not gonna take her eyes off him. If he's hot, that is."

"We'll see."

* * *

Elena and her best friends Alison and Bonnie were driving to school in Alison's White Chevrolet Camaro.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands..." Bonnie, the short brunette, trailed off from the backseat.

Alison, the tall girl with long dirty blonde curls and blue eyes looked at Elena, who was in the passenger seat, while Alison was driving. "Elena! Back in the car?" she laughed.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie, Ali." Elena apologized. "You were telling me that..."

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie stated.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About us."

"I see-" Bonnie started, but was interrupted by a crow hitting Alison's car.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you okay?" Alison breathed.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Elena took a deep breath.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Ali apologized.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena reassured her.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie smiled at her friends.

* * *

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie rambled on as the walked into the school.

"No, that's over." Alison laughed.

"Ah, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie joked as the girls walked over to her locker. Elena waved to her ex-boyfriend Matt. He ignored her.

"He hates me." she said sadly.

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Bonnie told her.

Caroline approached them. "Elena. Oh, my god." the bubbly blonde said as she hugged Elena.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." she turned to Alison and Bonnie. "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena smiled.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline hugged her again.

"Okay, Caroline."

"Okay, see you guys later?" Caroline grinned. "Ok! Bye!"

"No comment." Elena whispered.

Alison threw her arms up in the air. "I'm not going to say anything."

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and Alison were walking down the hallway when Bonnie noticed a guy in the office. "Hold up. Who's this?"

All I see is back." Elena said.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie told her.

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." the secretary said.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." a young man with green eyes and light brown/dirty blonde hair said as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, you're right. So it is."

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Jeremy, good batch, man." Elena heard someone say. "I'll be right back." she told her friends and went after her brother.

"Please be hot." Bonnie begged the guy as Elena walked away. Alison just laughed.

Outside the school office, Bonnie and Alison were watching-

"Thank you." the boy in the office thanked the secretary.

"You're welcome."

The guy turned around and walked over to where Alison and Bonnie were standing. Alison looked up at him and her eyes widened when she saw him. He stared at her for a minute and then started walking towards the men's room. Bonnie started following him, Caroline turned around and watched him bump into Elena, while Alison was still standing there frozen.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." everybody was in History class.

Bonnie texted Elena. "HAWT-E. STARING AT U."

Alison continued sneaking glances at the new guy through the entire class.

* * *

Caroline, Alison and Bonnie entered Mystic Grill.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Alison was staring at Caroline as she babbled about Stefan, saying things that Alison knew for a fact weren't true.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie questioned in disbelief.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Caroline grinned.

"Hey, is he related to you?" Bonnie asked Alison, who shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"You've been quiet for a while." Bonnie whispered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Alison smiled.

* * *

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked Bonnie and Alison as they sat down.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Alison said.

"Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie encouraged him.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt."

Elena entered with Stefan.

"More time, huh?" Matt huffed. He walked over to Elena and Stefan.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi." Stefan smiled. "Stefan."

* * *

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan. They were sitting with Alison, Bonnie and Elena.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked and Alison immediately looked away from the table.

"My parents passed away." Stefan whispered.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena questioned.

"None that I talk to." he glanced at Alison while he said that. "I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained.

"Are you going?" he turned to Elena.

"Of course she is." Alison said for the first time since they sat down.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie answered.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt laughed.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena apologized.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said.

"That's correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." he said.

"And any relations to Alison?" Mr. Tanner asked as Alison looked up at the mention of her name.

"Distant." Alison answered.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

"Hmm." Mr. Tanner frowned. "Alison, I guess you finally have competition in my class."

* * *

"Just admit it, Elena." Alison urged the girl, while they were standing next to Bonnie at the party.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena smiled awkwardly.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie commented. "So where is he?"

"I don't know. You tell us, you're the psychic one." Alison laughed.

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena exclaimed. She gave her a bottle. Bonnie took it and touched Elena and Alison's hand. Bonnie spaced out for a while, and when she came back to her senses, she abruptly pulled her hand back.

"What?" Elena questioned worriedly.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?" Alison raised an eyebrow.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie left the two girls alone.

"Okay? Bonnie!" the girls shouted after her. They turned around and Stefan was behind them.

"Hi." he smiled.

"Hi." Elena smiled back.

Alison went pale while looking at Stefan. She coughed awkwardly. "I'm gonna go." and she walked away before Elena could respond.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the party when they heard a voice. "Somebody help!" Elena and Jeremy were carrying a hurt Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister and Jeremy's crush.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt yelled.

"What happened to her?" Tyler Lockwood, Matt's best friend, questioned.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!"

"Everybody back up, give her some space!"

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood."

"Put this on her neck."

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt begged his sister.

Alison was watching. She knew it couldn't have been an animal attack. She was worried. She glanced at Stefan and saw him walk away.

* * *

Stefan rushed into the boarding house.

"What's going on?" his "uncle" Zach, questioned.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan told him and went to his bedroom. He turned around and saw Alison speeding in through the window. "Alison."

"Why did you come here?" she asked. Before Stefan could respond, a crow flew in. And there he was, on the balcony. The man that neither one of them ever wanted to see again.

"Damon."

"Hello, brother." he said. He was dressed in black, along with his leather jacket. He smirked and then turned to the blue eyed girl that was standing a few meters away from Stefan. "Hello, sister."

After a few moments of silence, Alison spoke up. "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When did you get here?" Stefan was the one to speak.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. Your hair's different. I like it." he told his brother.

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Alison pushed.

"I miss my little brother." Damon mocked. "And you. My so-called baby sister."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Alison said.

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan pointed out.

"Ah. That can be a problem...For you." Damon smiled evilly.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word..." Damon trailed off. Stefan knew who he was talking about, but Alison, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. Damon finished his sentence. "Elena."

Alison was left speechless. "What?

Damon walked over to Stefan's desk and picked up an old photo. He threw it at Alison, who caught it. She looked at it and saw a photo of Elena. However, 'Katherine, 1864' was written on the photo.

"Wha-" she whispered. "What the hell is this?"

"That's what Katherine looked like." Stefan explained.

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We all know how that ended." Alison mumbled.

"Tell me something." Damon began. "When's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan said.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Alison yelled.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" Stefan shouted.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like! I can."

Veins appeared under Stefan's eyes. "I said stop!" He pushed Damon, the window glass broke and they both fell down on the ground.

"Seriously?" Alison gritted her teeth and sped over to them, only to find Stefan on the ground.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face...thing. It was good." Damon laughed.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Alison shouted.

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan told him.

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Ali begged.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan warned him.

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." the oldest Salvatore snickered, making both Alison and Stefan look at their hands. Alison's blue/purple-ish Lapis Lazuli ring was still on her right hand. Stefan's was gone. "Relax. It's right here." Damon laughed and gave Stefan the ring.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." he said and then turned to Alison. "And you. You better stay out of my way. You know better than to think you mean anything to me." he made her look down. "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Damon walked away from the two.

"Alison-" Stefan started.

She sighed. "I have to go meet Bonnie and Caroline."

"Alison, please-"

"No! I don't need this right now."

* * *

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked Caroline, who was sitting next to Alison at the Grill.

"No." Caroline ran a hand through her hair.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home." Alison told her.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline cried.

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie announced.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie tried.

"Yeah, it is." Caroline nodded while saying those words. She truly believed them. Alison just closed her eyes and sighed. This had been a long day.

* * *

Alison closed the door of the apartment she and Pam lived in.

"Hey." Pam walked over to her. "I heard about what happened to Vicki-"

"It wasn't me. Okay? It wasn't me." she breathed. She hated everything that happened today. Pam saw her distress and embraced her quickly as Alison let out the breath she'd been holding.

Later that night, she was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal.

"I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it, pretend like it would all be okay. I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life as someone new, someone without the past. Without the pain. Someone alive. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. They follow you."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! xx**


	2. The Night of the Comet

**The Night of the Comet**

In history class, Mr. Tanner was talking about the comet. Tonight was the night of the comet.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years." Alison smirked at Tanner's words. 145 years. What the irony. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena and Stefan stopped looking at each other. Alison just shook her head, stood up and picked up her stuff as the bell rang. She met up with Caroline and Bonnie in the hallway as Elena walked away with Stefan.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" she questioned Bonnie.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie explained.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline laughed.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie asked the blonde girl.

"I don't know. I was drunk."

* * *

Alison, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were sitting outside of the Grill. Alison received a text from Stefan saying: "I took care of Vicki."

Bonnie's words made Alison look up from her phone. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline joked.

"So then what?" Alison turned to Elena.

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline prompted.

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Alison smiled at Elena's words. "That is so Stefan." she thought.

 **"** Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline cheered.

"Profound." Elena got up.

"Where are you going?" Alison questioned.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

* * *

Alison walked into the Salvatore Boarding House. She could hear Damon's voice.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said as she walked in.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena here?"

"Elena was here?" Alison panicked.

"Oh, sister! Please, do come in!" Damon mocked her. "Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?"

"I'm not playing any game." the younger Salvatore brother denied.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." he turned to his sister. "And what about Miss Goldilocks over here? Why did you come back to good old Mystic Falls?"

"I came here trying to start a life. Not a human life, just a life. My life. And I'm not gonna let you ruin that!" she hissed.

"I gotta say, I underestimated you. I thought you'd take up our brother's bunny diet, but you didn't. Tell me, when was the last time you drained someone?"

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Alison glared at him.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" he smirked.

* * *

Later that day, Alison, Elena and Bonnie were handing out pamphlets.

 **"** Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?"

"He didn't call, huh?" Alison asked Elena.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie said.

"Isn't it?" Elena agreed. "The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Alison wondered.

"I'm not ready, guys." the brunette stated.

"Who is _ever_ ready?" Ali laughed.

"At least I put myself out there."

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?" Elena frowned at Bonnie's words.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Elena's little brother Jeremy came over to the group of friends.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler said.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

Tyler shrugged. "Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?"

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked Jeremy in shock.

Tyler looked at Jeremy. "She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did. Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right."

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline was amazed.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" Alison raised an eyebrow at Jeremy.

Tyler shook his head. "There's no way."

 **"** And I didn't even have to force her into it."

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked his best friend.

 **"** Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie told the group.

Matt stood up. "I'll check the square."

While Alison was looking for Vicki, she heard something with the help of her vampire hearing.

 **"** You really have to stop screaming." it was Damon.

"No, please, stop. Don't..." and Vicki.

"Shh. I got you..."

 **"** No! No!"

Ali sped over to the roof. Damon was holding Vicki and she was struggling to get out of his hold.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." he cooed. "Oh, hey! Come join the party!" he smirked at Alison.

Soon, Stefan joined them on the roof.

 **"** Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon mocked.

 **"** Let her go." Stefan told him.

"Really? Ok." Damon pulled Vicki to the edge of the roof. Vicki screamed. Alison and Stefan told him to stop.

 **"** Ugh! Relax." he chuckled.

 **"** What's happening?" Vicki wondered.

"I don't need her to be dead, but...You might." Damon smirked and turned to the girl. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal."

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire." Vicki whimpered.

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" she yelled.

 **"** Wrong! It was Stefan. Stefan Salvatore did this to you." he compelled her.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan begged.

 **"** If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now."

Damon pulled off Vicki's bandage and threw her to Alison.

 **"** Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak, Stefan. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that. You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?"

"Exactly! Brothers! Not brothers and a sister! She's the problem!" Damon pointed at Alison.

"Stop, Damon. Alison isn't the problem and you know it. You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

 **"Wow.** " Damon said and turned to Alison. "Well, come on. You feed on human blood. Compel her."

Alison slowly looked into Vicki's eyes and whispered something.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open." Vicki got up from the ground.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." she said and then she left.

 **"** It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" Alison eyed him suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot. Give Elena my best."

* * *

Alison got back to the Grill and sat next to Caroline and Bonnie.

 **"** Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline chatted with the girls.

 **"** Yeah." Alison and Bonnie agreed, although Alison wasn't really listening to what they were saying.

 **"** Excuse me. Hi." Stefan joined the three girls.

"Hi." Bonnie greeted him.

 **"** Um, have you guys seen Elena?"

 **"** I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her...I said so." Bonnie said and took Elena's cell number and email address out of her bag.

"Thank you."

Bonnie touched Stefan's hand and gasped. She pulled away.

 **"** You okay?"

"What happened to you?" she asked and then came back to her senses. "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Bonnie apologized and walked away.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline explained to Stefan as Alison followed Bonnie.

After walking Bonnie home, Alison went back to Pam's apartment and wrote in her journal. "Today had been a long day. I don't know what Damon wants. But I'm gonna find out. For Stefan's sake. For my sake, and for Elena's. For the sake of Mystic Falls."


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Friday Night Bites**

"I keep hoping there's some humanity left in my brother. But how do I make him see it? I can't even see it myself. But I know there's some good left in him. There has to be." Alison wrote down in her diary. She knew Damon was up to something, and knowing him, it was something big. But how could she stop him? It's been 15 years since she last saw him. There were two options. Either he left and everyone was safe or he stayed and she had a chance to make things right with both him and Stefan. But that meant everyone, including her friends, was in danger. If only she could find goodness in Damon. Maybe he'd finally be willing to feel something again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she heard Pam ask.

"Nothing important. I gotta go, though. I'm meeting Elena and Bonnie. I'll see you in English class." she said, embraced the blonde woman quickly, grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

Alison, Elena and Bonnie were walking towards the high school. "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie said.

Elena frowned at Bonnie's words. "You were the one who said to go for it."

"Now I'm saying take it slow."

"Why the about-face?" Ali asked.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie explained.

Elena looked at her suspiciously. "Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie..." Elena began.

"What"

"Spit it out." Ali finished.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it? Bonnie."

"It was bad bad!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?"

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

"Hey, I say go for it. Look, I know Stefan's not perfect, but he seems like a great guy. And when you're with him, you're happy and you smile. Which is something I haven't seen in a while. So this is me encouraging my best friend to give this relationship a shot. I have a feeling you won't regret it." Alison told Elena.

"And what if your wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"And what if I'm not? Look, Lena, you guys met me a year ago. You didn't know me at all. But you chose to trust me. You chose to be my friends. So, what I'm saying is, trust Stefan. Like you said, he's already a big part of your life." Ali smiled.

"I love you, you know that?" Elena grinned at her. "I love both of you. I know you're both looking out for me. Thank you."

Just then, Stefan walked up to the three girls. "Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Alison, Bonnie."

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie quickly walked away.

"Bonnie, wait.."

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan stated.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena told Stefan. "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?"

"Yes."

"Ali?" she turned to Alison.

Ali sighed, knowing Elena was planning something. "Depends."

"I'll take that as a yes. Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You two, me, and Bonnie. Stefan will spend some quality time with Bonnie and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

"Do I even have a say in this?" Alison asked. She sighed. "Fine, fine. But only because I love you. And because of the food." she laughed.

Alison heard something strange. She knew Stefan had heard it too. It was Matt and Tyler. "What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt shouted. Tyler threw a ball at Stefan. Stefan quickly turned around and caught it. Matt and Tyler were shocked. Alison and Elena laughed.

Alison said goodbye to Elena and Stefan and walked to her locker. She saw Stefan approach her. "Hey."

"Hey.." she smiled shyly. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Alison was confused.

"For what you said about me, earlier, to Elena."

"You were not supposed to hear that." she laughed awkwardly.

"Thank you." he smiled.

She smiled back. "Anytime."

* * *

In history class. Everyone was in their own world. Bonnie was writing numbers 8, 14 and 22 in her notebook, Elena and Stefan were talking quietly while Alison was doodling in her sketchbook.

"Pearl Harbor. Miss Gilbert? Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked Elena, who glanced away from Stefan.

"Um..."

"December 7, 1941." Stefan and Alison said at the same time.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Alison smiled.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989." they both said.

"I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan explained.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good too." Alison said.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." Tanner challenged.

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963.

"Martin Luther King.

"1968."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner smirked, thinking that he had won.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan corrected him.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Tanner said sharply.

"It was 19...53."a student said.

* * *

The cheerleaders were on one side of the field warming up. Elena showed up in front of Bonnie and Alison, who were stretching.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie questioned.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Elena and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Ali said.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times!" Bonnie changed the subject.

Alison frowned "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett!"

"You're going to be there." Elena stated.

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie gave in.

"Good."

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Alison wondered.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena pointed out.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie whispered.

Caroline arrived in Damon's car. She kissed him. Alison and Elena noticed. Bonnie looked up from her phone. "Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the Grill."

"Wait, what mystery guys?" Alison was shocked. She couldn't believe Damon would dare hurt Caroline.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena told Bonnie.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline whispered to Elena. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkie hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8..." Caroline and Alison lead the practice since they were co-captains.

The girls started practicing. Elena, however, had a little trouble with the routine. Caroline noticed and stopped her. "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going!

"Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8..." Alison started the routine again. She loved cheerleading. It was fun and it made her feel alive. She felt bad for Elena, but she understood that her friend just needed more time. She couldn't help but worry about Caroline. Her best friend. And Alison would do anything to protect Caroline. She just hoped Damon knew that.

* * *

After practice, Alison got a text from Damon. He wanted to talk to her at the Boarding House. 'Well this can't be good.' she thought. She walked into Stefan's room and found him talking to their older brother.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many...adjectives." Damon mocked, holding Stefan's diary in his hand.

Stefan took the diary. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother and my little sister, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for all three of us." Damon tried to keep a straight face but failed and he burst out laughing.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Alison said.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts." he laughed seeing Stefan's face. "Simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were preparing dinner in the kitchen. "You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena laughed.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Ali joked. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

Bonnie sighed. "She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" she asked Ali.

"I don't want to be a witch." Alison shook her head. If only her friends knew she was a vampire...

Elena poured the to-go food into a bowl. "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie pointed out.

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie tried. Alison found the spoons in that exact drawer.

Elena shrugged it off. "Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie said sarcastically. The doorbell rang. "Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena left to open the door.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie whispered. She opened the drawer and birthday candles were there. Alison was watching. She knew a lot about Bonnie's family. "Impressive."

Later, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Alison were eating together in the dining room.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie replied coldly.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Alison said to Bonnie, trying to make conversation.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan smiled.

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." The doorbell rang again. "I wonder who that could be." Elena got up to answer the door. Damon and Caroline were there.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline grinned.

"Oh."

"Hope you don't mind."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked as he and Ali joined them.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon smirked.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena began, but Stefan interrupted her. "No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline urged Damon.

"We're just...finishing up." Alison whispered.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena nodded at Damon.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon complimented.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline was rambling.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Alison said.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline suggested.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon commented.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline said. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan stopped him

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon said. Alison rolled her eyes. Damon looked at the sister no one knew he had. "Hey Alison, you've had quite a hard life as well, haven't you? Both parents dead?"

Alison glared at him. "Yeah. They died when I was a kid. Been living with my aunt ever since." she lied, but Damon and Stefan knew the truth.

"Pamela Salvatore, right? God, it's so weird. We're distant relatives and we never even knew. Your aunt seems.. Nice." he smirked. She glared at him once again. Oh, if looks could kill...

* * *

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline said. It was just Alison, Stefan and Caroline now. Damon, Elena and Bonnie were in the kitchen.

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan told the blonde.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new."

"Hey, Care, do you mind if I try it on?" Alison asked.

"Oh, I can't take it off, sorry."

"Why not? You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Um...All I know is that I can't take it off."

"What are you three kids talking about?" Damon walked in.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon looked at Caroline.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline laughed.

"For me?"

"Hmm...I don't think so."

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." he compelled her.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great." he smiled and Caroline left.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan told his older brother.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Alison snapped.

Damon smirked. "That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

"Damon." Alison warned.

"Hey, does your "aunt" even know that you're a vampire?"

"Yes, she does. But you will stay away from her or so help me..."

* * *

Tomorrow, everyone was on the field, practicing. Alison was walking to the school with Caroline. She saw Stefan give Elena a necklace. She knew that the necklace had vervain in it. That way, Damon wouldn't be able to compel Elena. Caroline and Ali walked over to Elena.

"And you're not in uniform because..." Caroline raised her eyebrows.

The night came, and so did the big game. Everybody was cheering.

"Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Tanner shouted. Everybody cheered. Alison was happy for Stefan."Tyler, stop it! Tyler!

"Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki Donovan's scream was heard as she was trying to get Tyler to stop hitting Jeremy. Everybody ran to them Stefan grabbed Tyler. "Hey, he's down! Enough!" Tyler punched Stefan, but he couldn't hurt him. Jeremy grabbed a broken glass bottle and stroke at Tyler, who moved out of the way and he cut Stefan's hand instead.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena yelled. She was trying to calm her brother down while Alison was checking if Stefan was alright.

"Oh, my God, your hand." Elena gasped when she saw him. Stefan closed his palm and put his hand behind his back. "No, no, no, it's fine."

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!"

Elena grabbed his hand and opened his palm, but she saw the scar was completely gone.

"But...I saw it, it was..."

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." Stefan reassured her.

"Hey, Elena, he's fine." Alison soothed.

"No, no, no. I...I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..."

"It's okay. I'm okay." Stefan said.

Tyler attacked Jeremy again. "Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" but Tyler didn't stop. Instead, he grabbed another sharp piece of glass and lunged at Jeremy.

Alison noticed. "No, Tyler, don't!" she got in front of Jeremy and Tyler stabbed her in the stomach. She groaned loudly in pain. Elena and Stefan ran towards her.

"Ali, oh my God!" Elena screamed as Alison leaned on Stefan for support. She pulled the glass out and threw it on the ground.

"Alison?" Tyler whispered. "Oh my God, no, no, no."

"It's fine." Alison said. "I'm fine. It was just a scratch. I'm okay, Elena. Tyler, he.. He missed, I'm fine. It's just a cut. I'm gonna go clean myself up." she said, hugged Elena quickly and went back inside.

"Your hand..." Elena whispered to Stefan.

"I'm okay. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game."

* * *

"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?" Caroline shouted. The cheerleaders were getting ready.

"Hey! Where you been?" Bonnie asked Elena. Alison was a few feet away from them, "cleaning up her wound."

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Elena asked.

"Of course. What is it?"

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction..."

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." Bonnie smiled.

Elena shook her head. "No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, or...?"

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about...8, 14, 22."

"Yeah?" Elena urged her to continue.

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..." Bonnie took a deep breath.

"And what?"

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie whispered.

Alison had heard everything. She closed her eyes and sighed. Bonnie had hugged her thousands of times, but something like that never happened. It was different, though. Bonnie trusted Alison. She didn't trust Stefan.

* * *

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!" Damon laughed. Alison and Stefan were standing across form him behind the school.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan shook his head.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... Vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just...eat her."

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Alison threatened him.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "No? Why not?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stefan said.

The eldest Salvatore shook his head and laughed. "Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me." Alison stood in front of him. "Kill me."

"Well, I'm...I'm tempted." Damon smirked.

Stefan shook his head. "No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, to kill both of us and yet, here we are. We're still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting us. Both of us. After so many years. Katherine is dead. And you hate us because you loved her, and you torture us because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

Tanner ran towards them. "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

"If that's my humanity..." Damon whispered. "Then what's this?" he attacked Tanner and drained him of blood. "Anyone, anytime, any place."

* * *

After a long day, she grabbed her diary and collapsed on her bed. "I thought that there was something good left in Damon. That I could help him. That he could feel something again. But I was wrong. There is nothing human left in Damon. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. And I know he never really wanted me in his life, but I know my brother. I can't let him hurt anyone else. I need to stop him. Before anyone else gets hurt. Before Stefan gets hurt."


	4. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

Today was the annual Founders' Party. 145 years ago, Alison had been to the very first one. Of course, she was just a child back then. She didn't even remember it. Her story is a long one, and she doesn't even know the half of it. Sometimes, she just wished that the whole world would disappear. It was early morning when she got a text from Damon. He wanted to meet her at the Boarding House. She sighed and grabbed car keys, walking out of Pam's apartment.

The Boarding House was quiet. Zach wasn't home. She went upstairs to Stefan's room, knocked lightly on the door and opened it. She found Damon smirking at Stefan, who was just getting out of bed.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference." Damon said and made a dramatic facial expression. "Too soon."

Stefan threw a knife at Damon, hitting him in the stomach. Damon pulled it out. "All right, I deserved that."

Alison turned to Damon. "Okay, you call, I come. You spent years and years convincing yourself that I'm not your sister, so then why do I have to be here?"

"Oh stop being so dramatic." Damon said. "I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Alison questioned.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."

Ali got her phone from her pocket. "You know, Damon, the 21st century technology might be a mystery to you, but this thing here, it's called a phone. When you have something to say, text me! I don't know if you knew this, but I don't particularly enjoy having to look at your face."

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan ignored Alison's comment.

Damon grinned. "I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you two, and of course, Elena."

"Can't touch her now." Stefan hissed.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." Damon stabbed Stefan in the stomach and Stefan fell to the floor. "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." Stefan removed the knife and sighed.

"Oh, for crying out loud, it's not even 8 AM and those two can't even pretend to be civilized people." Ali muttered and jumped out of the window.

* * *

Not even an hour had passed when Alison got a message from Zach Salvatore saying that he needed her right now. Apparently, it was an emergency, meaning that Damon had done something. She barged into the house and found Zach and Stefan in the living room.

"Wow, you people really can't live without me, can you? Is it so hard to call me, or text me, or e-mail me? Hell, write me a letter! I'll write you one back! We can be awesome pen-pals!" she exclaimed, the temper she and Damon shared was showing. She sighed. "Is everyone okay?"

"No, we're not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" Zach said.

"I see it. All right, Zach, I see it." she mumbled and threw herself on the couch.

"Then why aren't you two doing anything about it?"

"I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop Damon, and I can't do that." Stefan replied. Zach looked at Alison expectantly.

"What the hell do you want me to do? He's older than me, he was turned before me, he's stronger than me!" she yelled.

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand." Zach explained.

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena." Stefan said. Zach started walking down the stairs. The two glanced at each other in confusion. After a few moments, they got up and followed him. They saw a cellar full of vervain.

"You've been growing it." Stefan stated.

Alison was in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

Stefan looked at him. "But you're telling us. Why?"

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."

Alison took a deep breath. Talking about getting rid of Damon was one thing, but actually going through with it was another. Could she really pull it off? Would she allow herself to?

* * *

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon asked, walking into Stefan's room shirtless and standing in front of the mirror. Stefan was sitting on one of the chairs. Alison came out of the bathroom in her purple floral dress and sat on the bed.

"Why are you even going?"

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?"

"No, I don't remember. Remember?" Alison pointed out.

"Well, no one really cares about you, so..." Damon spat at her.

"Stop it." Stefan warned him. "I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time." Damon teased. Stefan drank a glass of bourbon. Damon shook his head. "My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?"

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it." Damon said. He turned to Alison after getting his shirt on. "What do you think?" she raised her eyebrows and smirked, but didn't say anything.

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Damon commented, turning back to the mirror.

"Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan said sarcastically.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." Damon said, picking up a photo of Katherine Pierce from 1864 that was on Stefan's desk. "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know." Stefan said.

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was...Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon raised his glass.

"I still can't imagine Katherine with Elena's face. It's so weird." Alison said, taking the photo from Damon's hand.

Damon smelled the drink and discovered it was spiked with vervain. He threw the drink on the floor. "I admire your effort, guys. Pouring yourself drinks and then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?"

* * *

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work." Zach said to Stefan and Alison.

"We weren't counting on it." Ali whispered.

Zach was shocked. "You knew it would fail?"

"Did what we wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect us to try again so soon." Stefan explained.

Zach nodded. "I doubled what I put in the scotch."

* * *

Alison arrived at the Founders' Party. She was wearing a beautiful purple floral dress and black heels. Strands of her curly hair were braided and tied back, while the rest of her light brown locks fell down to her back. She had always been a mixture of Stefan and Damon. She had Stefan's hair and Damon's blue eyes. She had Damon's temper and Stefan's loyalty.

She walked up to the entrance. "Alison! You look beautiful!" Mrs. Carol Lockwood, the Mayor's wife and Tyler's mother, told her.

"Hi, Mrs. Lockwood, thank you." she smiled at the woman.

"Well, come on in." Mrs. Lockwood smiled and went to greet the other guests. Alison stepped into the house. She was now invited in. Strangely enough, she had never been invited into Tyler's house before, even thought they were good friends. She walked around the house, waving to Caroline's mom, Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. She noticed her blonde best friend enter with Damon by her side, a scarf wrapped around her neck. Damon smirked at his sister.

Suddenly, arms were gently wrapped around Alison. She realized it was Elena. She hugged her best friends back and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, where have you been?" the brunette pulled away.

"I, uh.." Alison glanced at Stefan, who was holding Elena's hand. "I was busy. Pam needed help with something."

"Oh, okay."

They walked over to the first guest registry. Elena started reading. "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names - Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? Stefan Salvatore? And Alison Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatores. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon said as he walked up to the three with Caroline next to him.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said.

Elena shook her head in disagreement. "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

"I think that all three of them were siblings, actually. Of course, Alison was just a child back then." Damon said.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline complained. She looked at Elena. "Could I just borrow your date?"

"I don't really dance." Stefan told the blonde.

Damon laughed. "Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

"It's up to Stefan."

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline grinned and led Stefan out to the dance floor.

It was just Damon, Elena and Alison now.

"I'm gonna go get some champagne." Ali said.

"Don't drink to much." Damon warned her jokingly. "Kids these days." he muttered.

As she was drinking, she heard a little bit of Damon and Elena's conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just...I hope you two can work it out." Elena told the eldest Salvatore.

Damon nodded. "I hope so, too."

"Oh, I hope so, too." Alison laughed bitterly. "I hope so, too."

* * *

Elena and Alison entered the powder room. Caroline was there, fixing her makeup.

"Hey." they greeted her.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Great. Just great."

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..."

Elena looked at Caroline's neck and saw something. "What is that?"

"Hmm?"Caroline mumbled.

Elena tried to lift her scarf up.

"Don't!" the blonde tried to stop her friend.

"Elena!" Alison warned her best friend, trying to stop her.

Elena lifted her scarf up and saw a bad bite mark. "Oh god, Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing, okay?!"

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena asked. Alison kept quiet. She already knew what happened.

"No, okay, nothing. It just...My mom would kill me."

Elena pulled down her shawl and saw another bite mark on her back. "Did Damon hurt you?" she exclaimed.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay, Elena?!"

Elena walked outside. Alison squeezed Caroline's shoulder comfortingly. "It's gonna be okay." she walked out and saw Elena pushing Damon and yelling at him.

"There is something seriously wrong with you!"

Alison quickly ran over to them and grabbed Elena's shoulders. "Elena, calm down."

"You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." Elena threatened him as Alison dragged her away. Elena went to talk to Stefan. Alison saw Damon dragging Caroline into the yard. Suddenly, Stefan was standing next to his sister.

"Did you spike Caroline's drink?" she questioned.

"Yup." Stefan replied.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Alison and Stefan were following Damon and Caroline.

"I swear I didn't say-" Caroline cried but Damon cut her off.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately...I am so over you now." he said and bit her. But they both fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Damon whispered as he collapsed on the grass.

"We couldn't spike your drink...So we spiked hers." Stefan walked over to Damon as Alison sped over to Caroline. She checked her pulse and fed the girl her blood so she would heal.

Alison stayed with Caroline until Stefan took Damon away. Caroline woke up slowly.

"Care? Hey, you okay?" Ali asked her and the embraced. Caroline grabbed the crystal that Damon stole from the Founders' Party that was lying on the ground. Elena saw the girls and walked over to them.

"Ali? Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Caroline, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena questioned.

"I'm fine."

"No. You're shaking. Caroline, what-"

"I'm fine!"the girl exclaimed.

"Caroline, come here, come here." Elena said. The girls shushed her. Caroline started to cry and her friends hugged her.

* * *

There was a group of people, the Town Council, in a room at the Lockwood Residence. Mayor Lockwood, Mrs. Lockwood, Sheriff Forbes and Logan Fell, the news guy.

"Thank you for staying so late." Mayor Lockwood told the group.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked Mrs. Lockwood.

"Elena claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Mrs. Lockwood answered.

 **"** I can get it." Logan Fell stated.

"Good. We're going to need it."

"Are you sure?" the Mayor questioned.

"Five bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Sheriff Forbes replied.

"They've come back."

* * *

"Caroline's safe. Elena's safe. We all are. Deadly beast is finally captured. Damon can no longer hurt us. We can finally move one from this. But how come I don't feel safe at all? I think it's more than just Damon. Maybe he's not the real enemy. Maybe he's never been. Why do I have this gut-wrenching feeling? It feels like there's something lurking in the shadows. Or maybe it's hiding in plain sight. It's coming for us. I can feel it. It feels like it's not over yet. Like it's only just begun."


	5. You're Undead To Me

**You're Undead To Me**

Alison walked out of her bedroom and joined Pam in the kitchen.

"Morning." Pam greeted her.

"Morning." she smiled as she sat down. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with a little bit of truth."

"What?" Alison raised an eyebrow at her "aunt."

"Well, let's see. Ever since school started, you've been acting.. Strange. You disappear, your friends don't know where you are.. Five bodies drained of blood. I'm not stupid."

Ali sighed. "I didn't kill those people."

"Then who did?"

"It doesn't matter. It's over, okay? This will never happen again."

"Alison, I know you. You're lying to me. You know who did this and you're protecting them. Why?"

"Pam, I-" she was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was Stefan.

"Uh, hey." she answered.

"Hey, listen, Damon's locked up. I think that both of us should talk to him."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Okay, I'll be there in 10. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Listen, I gotta go. But I'll see you later." Alison got up. "Elena needs help with something.. Boy troubles. I'm gonna go talk to her and we'll walk to school. See you in English."

* * *

"Hey." she smiled at Stefan as she walked into the Boarding House. "You sure you wanna do this."

"Yeah. It's now or never."

"I'd rather go with never, you know, we can always leave him in there to rot, but I guess if we're gonna do that, we may as well have a family moment." Ali said as they walked down to the dungeon Stefan had left Damon in last night.

"Where is my ring?" Damon, who was on the floor, getting weaker and weaker by the second, gritted his teeth.

"Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan replied.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Alison whispered.

"Oh great, she's here too." Damon said sarcastically. "What are you two doing?"

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them." Stefan explained.

"You know what will happen if I don't...feed on blood." Damon said slowly.

Stefan nodded. "You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?"

"We've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate." the younger Salvatore brother said.

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon spat.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And all three of us know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." Alison apologized and walked away.

* * *

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline ran around the school, pretending like last night never happened, like Damon didn't do what the did.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said as Alison walked up to her and Bonnie. "Hi." she whispered, glancing at Caroline and looking at the girls in shock.

"She's in denial." Bonnie explained.

"Oh."

"Hey." Stefan walked up to the girls.

Bonnie smiled. "Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." she walked away.

"You know what, I'm gonna go talk to Caroline." Alison said quickly and joined Caroline on the other side of the hallway. "Hey, Care."

"Hey, Ali!" Caroline exclaimed happily, linking arms with Alison. "I can't wait for the car wash!"

"Yeah, me neither."

"Is that Stefan?" Caroline asked as she dragged Alison to where Stefan and Elena were standing, their arms still linked.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline stated.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan told the blonde.

"When is he coming back?" Caroline asked him.

He shook his head. "He's not coming back. I'm sorry."

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena comforted the girl.

Caroline nodded. "I know that."

Alison looked away. Was it really a good thing? Maybe if she gave Damon another chance... No. She wasted way too much time giving Damon second chances. And every single time she had let him back into her life, he let he down. He did something horrible and made her regret ever trusting him. Damon was away from her friends. He couldn't hurt them anymore. This was a good him.

* * *

Everybody was at the car wash.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline said.

"No we are not." Alison laughed. It felt good. Just having fun and spending time with her friends. And walking around in a bikini.

Stefan arrived. "Hi."

"Hey!" Elena smiled.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline commented.

"Uh, guys." Alison smirked. "I'm actually with her on this one."

Later, Elena and Stefan were washing a car.

"You're getting soap in that." Elena pointed at his ring.

 **"** Oh, it's fine."

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Alison has a blue, purple-ish one. Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance. Alison's a Salvatore, I don't see why she shouldn't have one."

"Hmm. What's the stone?"

"It's called lapis lazuli."

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag." Elena said.

"No, it's...it's fine, really. Thanks, though." Stefan smiled, not revealing that it was his daylight ring. If he took it off, he'd burst into flames.

Elena nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna get some towels." she said and walked over to Alison and Caroline. "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things."

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money." Caroline said. She started walking through the halls of the school. She saw a shadow and Damon's voice. "Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me." she started walking towards the Salvatore Boarding House.

"That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?" still at the car was, Elena was talking to an old man.

"Well, I...I thought it was somebody I knew."

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." the old man said.

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?"

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding house. Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?" Elena questioned?

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zach?"

"No. Joseph."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago."

Tiki walked over to them. "Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer."

"No, he was sweet. Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-"

"Damon?"

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon... Oh, and their sister. Damon, Stefan and Alison Salvatore."

Elena was shocked. "When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953."

* * *

Caroline entered the Boarding House and went in the cellar.

"Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me." Damon's voice echoed.

"Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline gasped.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please."

"You bit me." she said.

"You liked it. Remember?"

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." Damon compelled her.

"What am I about to do?"

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door." he told her.

Zach came running in. "No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!"

Caroline started running. Damon broke Zach's neck. Damon tried to catch Caroline, but the sun burned him. Stefan and Alison still had his ring.

* * *

Alison heard Tiki talking to Bonnie.

"Sweeper duty."

Bonnie looked at Tiki. "What?"

"We have to clean the pavement."

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie said in a 'duh' voice.

"But not dry."

"And I'm doing this why?"

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous." Tiki smirked. Alison walked over to Tiki.

"Actually.. Caroline bailed, so that leaves _me_ in charge."

Tiki shook her head. "That's not true."

"Who organized the car wash again?"

"Caroline and..." Tiki trailed off.

"Caroline and _me._ I'm in charge. You are on sweeper duty. Fabulous." Ali smirked.

With her powers, Bonnie started a fire and Tiki's car burned.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" Alison started shaking her best friend.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." Stefan ran over to them and shook Bonnie out of her trance.

"What just happened?" Bonnie gasped.

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan explained.

"Did I do this?"

Stefan nodded. "I think so, yeah."

"Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please." Bonnie pleaded. Alison hugged her.

* * *

Alison entered Pam's apartment.

"Hey, how was the car wash?"

"Ah, good."

"So you wanna tell me now what's been going on with you?"

"Look, Pam, I know it's not easy. Me being a vampire and all... I trust me, sometimes.. Well, most of the time, I wish the vampirism would just disappear. But me and my vampirism, we're a package deal. So if you can't deal with the whole vampire thing, then just tell me and I'll leave."

"No, silly, I don't want you to leave. I care about you, Alison, and I trust you. But I need you to be honest with me."

Alison's phone beeped. It was a text from Stefan. _"Zach's dead. Damon escaped. He killed him."_ she didn't know what to say, or what to do. Sure, she didn't know Zach that well, but he was family. And if Damon was willing to kill family, what else was he willing to do? Would he hurt Stefan? Caroline? Elena? Would he hurt her, Alison? His own sister? The sister he never wanted or accepted.

"Ali?" Pam's voice interrupted Alison's thoughts.

"What?" she whispered, slowly snapping out of it. "Oh, I.. I gotta go."

"No, stop. What's going on? Alison. No more secrets."

Alison sighed. "You remember how I told you I had two brothers?" Pam nodded at her words. Alison continued. "The new kid at school, Stefan Salvatore. And his brother Damon. They're... My brothers."

"What? Wait.. Are you serious?" Pam was shocked.

"Yeah. And the vampire, lurking around Mystic Falls, killing people... It's Damon. And now I have to find him." she said and walked out of the door.

* * *

After discovering Zach's dead body, Stefan grabbed a stake. He was going to find Damon. He still had Damon's daylight ring, but it was dark. Damon could be anywhere. He opened the door of the house, ready to find his brother and end this for once and for all, only to come face to face with Elena.

"What are you?"

* * *

"Dear diary, and so it begins. I have to find Damon. Easier said than done. I will walk through every street of Mystic Falls if I have to. I can't let him hurt anyone else, but I can't kill him either. Even if I tried, I doubt I'd actually go through with it. He's my brother. No matter what he does, he's my blood. Even if he's denying today, or tomorrow, or if he still hasn't accepted me in a thousand years. He will always be my brother. Both of them will always be my brothers."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Was it good? Please review, I'd really appreciate it! xx**


	6. Lost Girls

**Here's chapter 6. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Lost Girls**

"Memories. There are times when we look back at the life we've built, and we remember things that happened a long time ago. But what if some people can't? What if there's just a hole? A blank space? Well, that's what happened to me. I look back and I don't see anything, I don't hear anything, I don't feel anything. I don't remember a single thing. Childhood. Some people say it's the best time of your life. Then how come I can't remember mine? It's like I was never there. Like I never existed. It feels as if... As if Alison Salvatore never was."

* * *

 _Stefan was waiting on the doorstep of the old Salvatore estate. A carriage arrived in front of him. A beautiful woman came out of the carriage and observed him for a moment. Stefan approached her while her maid was smoothing out her dress. Her big brown eyes looked at him._

 _He smiled at the mysterious, yet beautiful woman. "You must be Miss Pierce."_

 _"Please, call me Katherine."_

* * *

"Those memories... 1864, and everything that happened before, and after, those memories are not mine. They're stories that I heard from Stefan, nothing else. I guess when people say that there's always someone in the world who knows you better than you know yourself, they're right. Everything I know about myself, I learned from him. I don't know who Alison's supposed to be, I never did. I don't have a childhood, or memories. I just have this diary I keep writing in and this vampire life that got thrown at me."

* * *

"What are you? _What are you?_ " Elena asked Stefan again, fear in her eyes.

"You know." he stated.

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible. It can't be."

"Everything you know...And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"What are you?"

"I'm a vampire." he confessed.

"I shouldn't have come."

"No. Please." he tried to stop her. Elena tried to run away, but Stefan appeared in front of her.

"No. No. How did you do that?"

"Please don't be afraid of me."

"Let me go."

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand."

"Let me go!"

"Elena, please." Elena got into her car and drove away. Stefan followed her to her house and tried to reason with her, but she told him to leave. So that's what he did.

* * *

Alison walked into Elena's yard and found Stefan there.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

He shook his head. "It's true."

"She knows."

Alison was in shock. "Does she know about me?"

"No. And I'm not going to tell her. Whether you want to tell her or not, it's your choice."

"Listen, Stefan. I know Elena like the back of my hand. She's going to give you a chance to explain. Trust me, I'm always right. She will want you to be honest with her. To tell her everything. And that's what you're gonna do. And if she asks about me, you'll tell her the truth. Cause she deserves the truth. And when she's ready to talk to me, I'll explain myself to her. It's better that you tell her anyway. You know the story, you lived it. I only know what I heard from you." she said softly.

"You know I don't keep anything from you." he told her.

"I know, and thank you for that."

Stefan's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered, putting it on speaker.

"I want my ring." Damon said sharply.

"Where are you?" Alison spoke.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

"We don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan questioned his brother.

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, guys."

Alison sighed. "You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks. Where's my ring?"

"We gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him."

 **"** Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

"We'll get it back, but I need time." Stefan replied.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." Damon threatened

"We already want you dead. Don't give us another reason to make it happen." Alison threatened back.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you both apart."

"Yeah?" Stefan huffed. "Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"

"Just get it." Damon hung up.

* * *

Stefan and Elena were sitting together at the Grill.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire" you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan promised her.

"I know you eat garlic."

He nodded. "Yes."

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue."

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan showed her his lapis lazuli ring.

"Crucifixes?" she questioned.

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth." he answered every question truthfully.

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena exclaimed.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."

"He was hurting her!" she yelled.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it ok?"

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena asked.

"There is one more." Stefan said slowly.

"Who?" Elena questioned.

"Elena..." he began, but she cut him off.

"You said you'd tell me everything that I want to know."

"It's Alison."

Elena's eyes widened. "No, no. No, she can't be. How?"

"She's my sister."

"What?" Elena gasped.

"Listen, Elena. She doesn't want anybody to get hurt, she never did. She's a good person, and she's still your best friend."

She took a deep breath. "I can't believe this. Are there any others?"

"No, not anymore."

"Not anymore?" she raised an eyebrow.

"There was a time when this town was very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that."

"Elena. Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

* * *

Elena and Stefan were driving through the woods in Elena's car.

"What are we doing here?" Elena questioned curiously.

"I want to show you something."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"This...Didn't use to be nowhere. Used to be my home." Stefan looked at the old ground.

"It looks so..." Elena tried to find the right words.

"Old? It's because they are."

"Wait. How long have you..."

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan said.

"Oh, my god."

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back."

"Wait, if Ali's 17 as well, does that mean you guys are like twins?"

"No. I'm 10 years older than her. Damon is 7 years older than me and 17 years older than her. When Damon and I were turned, Alison was 7. She was turned in 1874."

"Wow."

"Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon, Alison and I...We were both born here. The Salvatore siblings, best friends."

* * *

 _Stefan and Damon ran out of the house, playing football._

 _"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked his best friend and older brother._

 _"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." Damon threw the ball and Stefan caught it._

" _Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan and Damon were playing with the ball when Katherine came out of the house._

" _Who needs rules?" she said. "Your darling little sister is quite sweet. I do love children, but she needed to sleep for a while. Mind if I join you?"_

" _Uh, well, you could, uh...you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan said.  
_

" _Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine told the younger Salvatore. She snatched the ball from Stefan and ran off. Stefan stared a longing stare at Katherine as she ran off._

" _Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will." Damon told his younger brother. And they both chased after her._

* * *

 **"** You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like..." Elena was speechless.

"Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?"

"She wasn't just any girl." Stefan said.

* * *

 _Stefan was chasing a giggling Katherine through a garden maze at the Salvatore Estate. Katherine reached a statue and they both stopped running.]_

 _"Ha! I win. What's my prize?"_

 _"What would you like it to be?" Damon's voice was heard. Damon turned around to see his older brother._

 _Stefan smiled. "They extended your leave?"_

 _"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle."_

 _"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan walked over to his brother and hugged him._

 _"Damon!" a little girl ran over to them. Damon grinned a picked his little sister up._

 _"Liss!" he smiled, yelling out his nickname for Alison and settled her on his hip. "I missed you."_

 _"I missed you too!" little Alison smiled, hugging her older brother._

 _"Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine said._

 _Damon looked at her, still holding Alison. "How's that, miss Katherine?"_

 _"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball."_

 _"With pleasure. I would be honored." Damon and Stefan both said._

 _"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" Katherine said and walked away as both of the brothers stared at the beautiful lady._

 _Alison giggled. "I think she likes you!" she whispered to both of her brothers._

* * *

Elena and Stefan walked around the ruins of the old estate.

"She chose me." Stefan said. "I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion."

"The first founder's party..." Elena whispered. "Where you signed the registry."

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." he admitted.

"So he was upset."

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even. What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but...Turns out that night, Katherine was with him, too."

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena asked.

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal."

"She could control my mind, and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but...Damon, Alison and I, looks like we're stuck with each other...Like it or not. And Alison, she got pulled into this mess. If it wasn't for Katherine and what happened in 1864, things would've been different for her."

He pulled out Damon's ring from a ruin. "Is that Damon's ring?" Elena questioned.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back."

 **"** No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden."

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me."

"And how is that?"

"By hurting you." he replied.

 **"** The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?"

"No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off. Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me, you'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

* * *

Alison walked to the Gilbert house, looking for Elena. She saw that the door was open and walked in. She saw Stefan, Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Vicki.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"She's really messed up." Matt said, looking at Vicki.

"Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me." Stefan said as he and Alison got closer to Vicki. "Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay. Come on. Come on."

Matt and Jeremy took Vicki upstairs. Elena looked at Stefan and Alison. "You know what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning." Stefan said.

Elena looked confused. "Transitioning to what?"

"A vampire." Alison replied. She looked at Elena and sighed.

"What?" Elena was shocked.

"Damon must have gotten to her." Stefan said. He was sure Damon had something to do with this. Damon had everything to do with this. "She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"How does she do that?" Elena asked.

"She has to feed on human blood." he told her.

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die." Alison said. "She may only have a few hours."

"She's upstairs with him right now." Elena said, worried about Jeremy.

"It's okay. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she gonna know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you made?" Elena asked them. Alison closed her eyes and looked away from her best friend.

"That's not how it happened." she muttered.

"Vick. Vicki!" they heard Matt shout after his older sister. They knew what happened. Vicki was gone.

"She was fine, and then she just...she just freaked out." Jeremy explained.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said, walking out of the door.

"We can track her." Alison said, looking at Stefan.

"Go." Elena urged them as they left the Gilbert house in search for Vicki.

* * *

"Vicki." Alison whispered as she found Vicki alone at the cemetery. Stefan was next to them.

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the rooftop, it's all coming back." Vicki said, frightened.

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." Stefan apologized.

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if i don't?"

"You'll fade quickly...And then it'll all just be over." Alison explained.

"I'll be dead." Vicki cried.

"Hey. It's okay." they tried to comfort her.

"I don't want this."

"I know. We know. It'll be okay. You're gonna be okay. We can help you."

"Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?" Vicki begged them, still crying.

"Okay." they nodded. Suddenly, someone shot both Stefan and Alison in the chest. They groaned in pain.

"No!" Vicki screamed. A figure appeared in front of her. It was Logan Fell, the news guy. He was the one who shot Alison and Stefan. Logan got closer and closer to Vicki, but suddenly he fell to the ground. Damon bit him. Damon got on the ground and took the bullets out of Alison's chest, and then Stefan's as well.

"It's wood. They know." he stated. " If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me." he smirked and opened his hand expectantly. "My ring." Stefan reached into his pocket and handed Damon his ring.

They turned around and saw Vicki drinking Logan's blood.

"No! No! Vicki!" Alison's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." Vicki said sheepishly, looking at the blood on her hands.

"Oops." Damon said. He picked up the watch that was lying on the ground. The watch that Logan dropped.

* * *

"Hey." Alison said as she joined Elena on the front porch of the Gilbert house.

"What happened?"

"She fed. I'm so sorry Elena." after that, they both sat on the porch in silence.

"Why?" Elena whispered. "Why did you hide this from me? How could you hide this from me?"

"You don't understand, Elena! I shouldn't even be here! I came here trying to start over, I never knew that Stefan and Damon would show up." she cried. Elena started crying too.

"I don't think I can be your friend."

Alison nodded. "I get it. I do. You know, this is exactly why we hide. Every single one of us. You think it's just Damon, Stefan and I? This is real, Elena. The world is full of vampires. And it doesn't matter... If we feel anything or not, if we feel remorse or not, we are still just people that died. People that were killed. One day, I was 17 and normal, and then the next day I woke up and I was told I needed to feed on human blood to survive. I didn't have a choice, Elena!" Alison was getting angry. Damn those heightened vampire emotions.

"You could have chosen not to feed." Elena said.

"And what, die? I was freaking 17! I wanted to live!" she stood up. "And you know what? I did. I lived. I lived a lifetime. And I'll live another one. Hell, I will live for a thousand years. Without you or any of this. You don't want me and my mess? Fine. You want me out of your life? Fine."

"How do you do it? Live your life knowing what you are?"

"It happened, Elena! There's nothing that I can do about it now! And not everything is that bad. Most of the time, it feels amazing. I can see everything, hear everything, feel everything. And I love it. Yeah, I know what comes with being a vampire. Killing, killing and killing. But after a century, you learn how to control yourself."

"Do you even remember what it's like to be human?"

"No, not really." she replied and walked away.

* * *

"It's the truth. I love it. Being a vampire. You can do amazing things. When I became a vampire, everything changed. There was no Stefan, no Damon, no family. There was just me and someone, I'll call that person a guardian angel. The angel told me what I needed to do in order to survive. I needed to feed. So I did. And I'm glad I did. Because I got to live. And I know it shouldn't be a hundred years, but a had one choice. Take it or leave it. So I took it. But who was Alison before the vampire part? That remains a mystery. That's right. Something happened to me. Something that never happened to any other vampire. When I turned into a vampire, I lost my memories. I lost every single memory of my human life."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Again, review, please! Love you!**


End file.
